


New Advanced republic fleets

by Maverick12345



Category: Star Wars Legends: Black Fleet Crisis Trilogy - Michael P. Kube-McDowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick12345/pseuds/Maverick12345
Summary: What would happen if the empire fell to the republic and was forced to surrender.





	New Advanced republic fleets

Star destroy was waiting for orders from Imperial command. They waited and waited. 

Soon the New republic fleets appeared out of hyperspace. 

Star destroy vigil then is general Ehant Of the new republic fifth fleet. Your are to surrender or face being destroyed.


End file.
